Locked Up: A Rumbelle Fanfic
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: When Rumple falls in his pawnshop, where will he end up?


**A/N: Is this one too short? I think its to short... But I was gonna start all over but I didn't want to so here's my bored Rumbelle creation. RUMBELLE FOREVER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OUAT CHARACTERS **

* * *

Locked Up: A Rumbelle Fanfic

I finish my deal with Grumpy and collect what I need from him. He wanted me to give the nuns a break from their rent. He only does this because his girlfriend lives their and she's extremely poor. I said I'd do it if he got me some fairy dust, and he agreed, so I'm 50 dollars less rich now. I sigh as I put some magical objects away. Working at the pawnshop isn't that hard, especially if you're the most feared man in town, but it does have drawbacks. I'm about five blocks away from Belle, who works at the library. She comes and gets me or I get her when we get off of work, and then we walk home together. I put a scroll that came from fairy tale land in the back room. I had gotten this from Dr. Whale today, in exchange for a potion. No one could see this scroll, except maybe for Belle.

My crippled leg twitches, making me rely more on my gold topped cane. Some days I don't need it, but most days I do. I work through the pain, putting assorted magical objects and forgotten things where they belong. A teddy bear with one eye on the top shelf. A glowing green potion that reduces swelling in a old chest cast out from sea. Magical tap dance shoes in the display case. I look up at the clock. 6:50. Belle should almost be here, and then I can forget about my stupid leg, and look into her blue eyes and forget almost everything. Her eyes help me forget even better than when I'm sitting in my basement, spinning straw into gold.

Suddenly, my useless leg gives in, and I tumble on the floor behind my display case, my head hitting the corner and leaving a river of blood. I try and stand, but my bum leg won't budge. Black dots swarm my eyes, and I know I'll faint, either from the pain, or from the blood loss, I don't know. The belle rings as my vision gets darker, and I hear a woman scream my name, then I hear and see no more.

A cool washcloth being placed on my forehead is the first thing I notice when I regain consciousness again, and then retreating footsteps is the first thing I hear. I open my eyes, and it's difficult to do. I'm confused as to where I am because last thing I remember is falling in my pawn shop.

I'm lying on a black leather couch, with my leg propped up on several white shaggy pillows. The sleek modern coffee table is in front of me, the T.V on the wall is off. I know where I am now, I'm at my house in my living room. Now to my next question: How did I get here? I can't look for clues because my head feels like it's going explode any second. I close my eyes gently and open them again, hoping that will reduce the pain. It doesn't.

I hear footsteps coming back from the kitchen and I lift my head up slightly, getting a better view. Belle comes down the hallway and gives me a stern look to put my head down. I do, and blood rushes to my head, making me dizzy. I prop myself up on my elbows as she walks around the couch, and sits on the coffee table. Her hair is held by a barrette in the back, and her smooth stain forehead has no wrinkles in it. She wears a simple yellow dress with gold shoes. And she looks lovely.

I smile at her and she smiles worriedly back at me. This is nothing compared to what happened back in the ogre wars.

She finally speaks to me. "I thought you would never wake up, Rumplestiltskin." I resist the urge to laugh.

"This isn't that bad, Belle." I say instead, meaning to comfort her, but I did the opposite.

"You were lying in a pool of blood, Rumple!" Shrieks Belle. I said the wrong thing. She was worried I died? Just like I thought she died?

"Sorry, love." I say softly, reliving those memories of torture.

"It's fine…" She says, forgiving me. I lay back down, sighing.

"How did you manage to get me here?" I ask. Such a tiny, fragile thing couldn't carry me home for her life.

"I drove you home." Said Belle, clearly embarrassed.

I swell up with pride. My Belle, driving? When she doesn't even know how to work the washing machine? She has been trying to drive, but she always hits something. I have to pay for the damage but I don't mind one bit, just as long as she does what she wants to do, which is drive and be independent. I cup her chin with my hand, and lift her head up so I can see it. She blushes and smiles at me, and I'm pretty sure I do the same thing, because she has that effect on me. Bae could make me laugh so hard I had tears rolling down the side of my cheeks in happiness, but only Belle could make me blush and smile like I do.

"I'm proud of you." I say. She kisses me and I kiss her back. My magical powers are draining so we have to stop after about a minute. My beautiful Belle, as radiant as the sun, has saved my life, again.

We stare at each other in silence for a couple of seconds, when Belle yawns, clearly exhausted from taking care of me of who knows how long.

"You're tired." I tell her, and she nods, standing up and giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead. It felt like a butterfly's kiss. I realize she's going up to our room to sleep, but she can't take me with her, not with my leg all locked up and I can't move.

"You don't want to sleep down here?" I whine like a little kid, disappointed that he can't stay at the park for another hour with his friends. Belle laughs quietly, her laugh like starshine, warming me up to my core.

She walks back and sits on the couch. "Ok, I'll sleep with you, you scaredy cat." She teases me. She opens one of the drawers on the coffee table and pulls a red blanket over the top of us.

"I won't hurt your leg?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No, I really can't feel anything on that leg except for it twitching, and that is very annoying." I end up scolding my left leg and Belle laughs, her head on my chest, her Caribbean blue eyes looking up at me, very happy to spend the night on top of me, with the moonlight illuminating everything around us. I kiss her caramel curls and she closes her eyes. I won't see them till morning unless she has a nightmare, which I pray she doesn't because then she's scared for her life and there's really nothing I can do about it but tell her it's going to be fine.

I can't fall asleep and I know that. it's not because of Belle on top of me. It's not the moonlight streaming in, almost blinding me, and of course it isn't my head or my leg, because the blood flow has stopped going out of my head and I can't even feel my crippled leg. My head is just to full of thoughts to rest easy. So I finally settle for petting Belle's hair over and over again, every so often giving her a light kiss on her head. I hope she is having a good dream, and not one about the evil queen like she does almost every night. But I don't dwell on that. The repetitive action of me smoothing down Belle's soft hair has my eyelids drooping, and I just focus on her, and somehow, I manage to fall asleep with my Belle on top of me.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? I personally love it, because I love the vunerable side of Rumplestiltskin, it makes him so sweet and almost as charming as david! :3 **


End file.
